She's always a woman to me
by MrBloodline
Summary: Après la remise des diplômes, Puck tiens à remercier une personne très spéciale.


_Notes de l'auteur : Parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé cette amitié, très peu développée malheureusement, et Parce que j'adore ces deux personnages, j'ai écris ce court OS, qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture. :)_

_Disclaimer : la série appartient à RIB … et pour les curieux, la chanson est « She's always a woman to me », de Billy Joel._

* * *

Il l'avait finalement eu. Il avait son diplôme. Quelle belle revanche il prenait sur toutes les personnes qui avaient dit qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie. Et il devait ça en grande partie grâce au coach Beiste.

Il la repéra après la remise des diplômes, et aussitôt, il alla lui parler.

« J'espérais vous voir ici. »

La coach lui lança un petite sourire bienveillant, comme elle seule savait le faire.

« Je savais que tu réussirait Punkie. », dit-elle.

« C'est grâce à vous tout ça. », insista Puck. « J'aurais laisser tomber si vous m'aviez pas aider. »

« Tu m'a aussi aider, Noah. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le cœur de Puck se serra un peu dans sa poitrine. Santana l'avais mise au courant de la situation de la coach avec son mari.

« Laisser moi lui démolir la gueule ... »

« Hors de question. », répliqua la coach. « C'est pas la peine, je l'ai quitté définitivement et j'en suis fière. Occupe de toi de ton avenir maintenant, idiot. »

Il n'insista pas plus, mais déclara qu'il avait quelque chose à monter. La coach le suivit donc jusqu'à l'auditorium, où Brad (qui avait décidément la manie d'apparaître partout) était déjà présent.

« J'ai prépare ce petit truc pour vous, avant mon départ pour L.A », déclara le brun. « C'est pour vous remercier, et aussi pour vous dire au revoir. »

il fit signe à Brad de commencer à jouer, il il chanta.

_She can kill with a smile__  
__She can wound with her eyes__  
__She can ruin your faith with her casual lies__  
__And she only reveals what she wants you to see__  
__She hides like a child,__  
__But she's always a woman to me__She can lead you to love__  
__She can take you or leave you__  
__She can ask for the truth__  
__But she'll never believe you__  
__And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free__  
__Yeah, she steals like a thief__  
__But she's always a woman to me_

La coach ne pouvait détacher son regard, très émue, mais contenant tout de même ses larmes.

_Oh-she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh-and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind_

_._

_And she'll promise you more_  
_Than the Garden of Eden_  
_Then she'll carelessly cut you_  
_And laugh while you're bleedin'_  
_But she'll bring out the best_  
_And the worst you can be_  
_Blame it all on yourself_  
_Cause she's always a woman to me ._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Puck avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de vraiment bien. Quelque chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance, et il en était heureux, car maintenant, il étais enfin en paix avec lui-même.

_Oh-she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She's ahead of her time  
Oh-and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind_

_._

_She is frequently kind_  
_And she's suddenly cruel_  
_She can do as she pleases_  
_She's nobody's fool_  
_And she can't be convicted_  
_She's earned her degree_  
_And the most she will do_  
_Is throw shadows at you_  
_But she's always a woman to me._

La chanson se termina, et Puck prit la coach dans ses bras, probablement pour la dernière fois avant un long moment.

« Merci Punkie », murmura la coach. « C'était très beau ... »

« C'était pas grand chose, mais j'tenais à le faire. »

Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avant de se séparer. Désormais, il allaient suivre une route différente. Puck irait à Los Angeles pour poursuivre son business de Piscine, tandis que Shannon habiterait quelque temps chez Sue avant de retrouver un appartement. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, les deux n'oubliaient jamais l'aide qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement apportés.


End file.
